Paskudny horror na wyspie
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinek Ósmy Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Fani kontra Faworyci. Finałowa dziewiątka zaczęła poszukiwania po wielkim statku z planu filmowego. Nikt nie mógł znaleźć bo każdy prawie wpadł w pułapki. Zadanie wygrały Gwiazdy i mogli zagłosować na osobę, która wróci do domu i tym kimś została Viola. Do gry doszło dwóch nowych zawodników Misty i Juan Alberto i rozwiązałem drużyny.10 zawodników jest nadal w grze i tylko jedno z nich może wygrać milion dolarów. Kto to będzie? Żeby się dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania dzisiejszego odcinka. ''Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" ' Willa Chris'a W willi Chris'a przesiadywał sam Chris, któy popijał gorąca czekoladę przy kominku. Wygodnie się wylegiwał na fotelu. Spokojnie sobie popijał i rozmyślał. Chris: 'Ahh. Jakie cudne są powroty. ''Dopił czekoladę. '''Chris: Ale jedno mnie nie pokoi. Złapał się za podbródek. Chris: A niech sami sobie radzą. Uśmiechnął się perfidnie. Chris: 'Niech wszyscy liczą tylko na siebie był głupim pomysłem, ale... ''Nagle z szybu wentylacyjnego wydostała się Beth. '''Beth: Chris'iak?! Chris: '''Beth?! '''Beth: '''No, a kto? Beth? '''Chris: :/ Beth: '''Mam dla ciebie pewną sprawę Chris'iak. '''Chris: '''Jaką? '''Beth: '''Otóż... '''Chris: Nie! Nie mam zamiaru tracić swojego dziewictwa! Beth: '''Ależ nie oto mi chodzi! No dobra o to też mi chodzi. ^^ '''Chris: A głównie? Beth: 'Hihihi! Ale to nie są Trudne Sprawy więc kamera out! ''Pokazała swoje cyce i kamerzysta szybko wybiegł z Willi Chris'a. Przed Hotelem Przed hotelem był Juan Alberto i słuchał muzyki. Do chłopaka przyszedł Tyson. 'Tyson: '''Witaj drogi rywalu. ''Skrzywił się. '''Juan Alberto: '''Czego chcesz? '''Tyson: No skoro drużyn już nie ma to może nawiążemy mały układzik? Juan Alberto: A co sądzisz, że se rady nie dam? Tyson: Nie sądzę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyson: '''Trudny orzech do zgryzienia, ale go jeszcze pokonam. '''Juan Alberto: Mam zamiar wygrać tą głupią grę. Tyson: '''Ale jeśli odpadniesz? '''Juan Alberto: '''Jestem bratem Luki więc mam te same geny co on! '''Tyson: Luka? Serio? Juan Alberto: Tak! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyson: No to trzeba się go jako pierwszego pozbyć! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: Nie pójdzie im ze mną tak łatwo! Tyson: '''Skoro nie chcesz sojuszu to możesz się już pakować. '''Juan Alberto: Jakoś się nie boję. Tyson: Ze mną się nie zadziera gnojku! Po tych słowach Tyson odszedł od niego, a Juan wrócił do słuchania muzyki. Port Wstydu Na porcie była Heather i Mike, który ją tam zaciągnął. Heather: '''Czego ode mnie chcesz? '''Mal: Jesteś mi do czegoś potrzebna! Heather: '''A konkretnie? '''Mal: Zaraz tu będzie Zoey i ... Heather: ...Co? Mal: '''Masz zrobić tak by się załamała. '''Heather: '''Ale ty nigdy nie chciałeś tego robić. '''Mal: '''Tego Mike nie chciał robić. '''Heather: '''Mike nie chciał robić? Dobra kim jesteś? '''Mal: '''Tym kimś przez, którego odpadł Alejandro. '''Heather: '''Ty?! '''Mal: Tak! Więc lepiej ze mną nie zadzieraj! Heather: Serio? Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? Mal: 'Powinnaś bo jestem tym złym! Jestem Mal! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Heather: Pożałuje jeszcze za Alejandro! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: 'A teraz czas się pozbyć jej! ''Za krzakami była schowana Misty, która wszystko notowała. 'Misty: '''Fascynujące. ''Coś zapisała. Nagle do niej przylazła Franziska. '''Franziska: A co ty tu robisz? Misty: '''Ja ... A właściwie to moja sprawa co ja tu robię. '''Franziska: '''Więc już cztery osoby już o nim wiedzą. '''Misty: O Mal'u? Ja o nim wiem od dawna. Franziska: '''Ale ty go nie znasz. '''Misty: '''Czyżby? '''Franziska: '''Czy ty? '''Misty: Ohh Franzisko ty nic o mnie nie wiesz. Gra dopiero się zacznie jak pokonamy Mal'a. Franziska: 'Aha... '''Misty: '''Lepiej stąd chodźmy. ''Obie poszły do hotelu zostawiając zapłakaną Heather na porcie już bez Mal'a. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: '''Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem! ''Mal wyszedł z pokoju zwierzeń i poszedł, gdzieś. Jaskinia ''W jaskini był Lion, Scott, Zoey i Gwen. Wszyscy byli przez niego zwołani, czyli przez Lion'a. '' '''Lion: '''Słuchajcie moi drodzy. Mam dla was pewną propozycję. '''Zoey: Niech zgadnę. Chodzi o sojusz? Lion: '''Tak, ale ma na celu wywalenie parę osób, a konkretnie Misty, Tyson'a, Heather i Juan'a Alberto. '''Gwen: '''Czemu? '''Lion: Ponieważ oni są tymi złymi na obozie. Zoey: '''A ty to święty? '''Lion: '''Ale sprawiedliwy. '''Scott: Ehh.. Ja się nie nadaję bo chce odpaść. Zoey: '''Czemu? '''Scott: '''Bo Courtney już nie ma. '''Zoey: '''Ale ona by chciała, żebyś walczył do końca. '''Scott: '''Serio? '''Zoey: '''Tak. '''Scott: '''Jakoś mnie nie przekonałaś, ale spróbuję. '''Zoey: :) Chris (Przez Megafon): 'Czas na wyzwanie! Niech wszyscy zjawią się w amfiteatrze. ''Wszyscy poszli do amfiteatru. Amfiteatr Wszyscy zjawili się w amfiteatrze. Zasiedli na trybunach, a przed nimi na scenie stał Chris, a obok niego Beth ubrana w strój stażysty. '''Chris: Na początku Beth to moja kochana stażystka! Beth: O tak! Wszyscy się obrzydzili tym faktem. Chris: A po drugie czas na wyzwanie, którym będzie sprostanie trudnych zadań, które są dla was. Oczywiście parę osób będą odpadać po każdej rundzie. No więc zapraszam was na scenę. Na scenie pojawiała się trybuna, na której zasiedli zawodnicy. Zadanie Wszyscy byli w gotowości do zadania. Chris stał przed zawodnikami, a obok niego Beth przyniosła wielkie koło z różnymi obrazkami. Chris: '''A więc będzie 5 rund i w każdej ktoś odpadnie. '''Beth: I wpadnie do dziury Beth! <3 Chris: 'Tak. A więc nie przeciągając dalej zaczynajmy! ''Podszedł do koła by nim zakręcić. Runda I Zakręcił kołem i spojrzał na uczestników. 'Chris: '''To kto pierwszy? ''Nikt się nie zgłosił. '''Chris: To może ja wyznaczę. Popatrzał na zawodników. Chris: Na początek Franziska! Koło się zatrzymało na jakimś obrazku. Chris: 'A twoim zadaniem jest... ''Spojrzał na kartkę. 'Chris: '...Opowiedzenie nam prawdy! '''Franziska: O czym? Chris: O twojej tajemnicy! Franziski: 'Ale, ale... '''Chris: '... Wybierasz prawdę bądź wpadasz w dół. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Franziska: To nie jest łatwy wybór. Franziska: Cóż ja.. Chris: '''Masz 5 sekund! '''Franziska: '''Nie. '''Chris: '''Okej. '''Franziska: Ehh. Dziewczyna wpadła w zapadnię. Chris: Kto by się tego spodziewał? No, ale trudno się mówi czas na dalszą grę! Ponownie zakręcił kołem. Koło się zatrzymało na kobiecie z mikrofonem. Chris: '''Śpiewanie! Kto chce? '''Zoey: Ja mogę. Chris: Okej. Zoey podeszła do Chris’a i zabrała mu mikrofon z ręki. W tle zaczęła lecieć ta muzyka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRgM-CCU4QI Zoey: 'To dopiero początek i nikt nie pokona mnie. ''Podeszła do Mike’a. '''Zoey: Zdradź nam tą wreście całą tajemnicę. Odskoczyła od niego. Zoey: 'Dalej mów co masz do ukrycia no mów! ''Przytuliła Chris’a. 'Zoey: '''Myślisz, że ty Gwiazdą jesteś, ale mylisz bardzo się i nic tego już nie zmieni. ''Wszyscy zaczęli się patrzeć na siebie. 'Zoey: '''Nie uda się wam. ''Podeszła do Heather. 'Zoey: '''Mimo, że ty już po raz kolejny w grze jesteś to nie dasz rady mi i nie poddam się bo ja mam zamiar wygrać tą żałosną grę. ''Podeszła do Misty i Juan’a Alberto. 'Zoey: '''Mimo, że wy nowi to nie znacie nas więc lepiej się bójcie bo to jest bardzo straszna gra! ''Odskoczyła od nich na sam środek sceny. 'Zoey: '''To dopiero początek! ''Podeszłą do Lion’a i Tyson’a. 'Zoey: '''Myślicie jak będziecie działać strategicznie to daleko zajdziecie, ale się myślicie to dopiero początek i nikt nie pokona mnie! ''Podeszła do Gwen i Scott’a. 'Zoey: '''Wy obaj Courtney lubiliście, ale nie wiecie całej prawdy o niej bo ona to tak naprawdę wielka zdzira jesteś! Jest! Dalej nie pokonacie mnie jestem tu ta zła! Tu ta zła! ''Muzyka przestała lecieć. '''Chris: Okej... Zaliczam.. Zoey zasiadła na trybunie, a Chris zaczął kręcić kołem. Zatrzymało się na chłopaku i fryzjerze. Chris: 'To kto chętny? ''Nikt się nie zgłosił. '''Chris: '''To może. Misty? '''Misty: Że co?! Chris: 'Dalej nie będzie boleć. ''Kamera pokazuje Beth z siekiera i piłą mechaniczną w ręku. '''Misty: A w życiu! Dziewczyna wpadła w zapadnie. Chris zakręcił kółkiem i zatrzymało się na Beth. Nikt się nie chciał zgłosić. Beth: No to kto chce całuska ode mnie? ;* Wszyscy pokiwali głowami przecząco. Beth: :( Chris: Tym kimś będzie Lion! Lion: 'Nie ma mowy! ''Lion wpadł w zapadnię. 'Chris: 'Żałosne. Będą 3 rundy przez to. Ponownie zakręcił kółkiem i tym razem zatrzymało się na lodach. Prawie wszyscy się zgłosili. 'Chris: '''Podoba mi się was entuzjazm. :D ''Popatrzył na nich. '''Chris: To zadanie wykona Gwen! Gwen: 'Spoko. ''Na dziewczynę spadły lody. '''Chris: Musisz je zjeść aż do zamrożenia mózgu czy jakoś tak. :P Gwen: Aha. Zaczęła je jeść po woli. Chris: 'Masz 30 sekund inaczej nie zaliczam! XD ''Zaczęła jeść szybciej. '''Gwen: Łatwizna. Nagle mózg jej zamarzł. :D Chris: '''W sumie została ci 1 sekunda no niech będzie zaliczam. '''Gwen: Super... Chris zakręcił kołem i wypadło na obrazek z żółwiami. Nikt się nie zgłosił. Chris: A więc skoro nikt się nie zgłasza to może Juan? Juan Alberto: Na luzie wykonam to zadanie. Podszedł do Chris’a. Chris: Twoim zadaniem jest bronić karne Beth. Wskazał na Beth, która w ręku trzymała wściekłe żółwie. Juan Alberto: Spoko. Stanął w bramce. Chris: Zaczynaj Beth! Beth zaczęła ciskać w niego żółwiami, ale ten dzielnie bronił bramki i żadnej nie przepuścił. Gdy już Beth nie miała żółwi rzuciła samą sobą, ale nie trafiła. Chris: Juan wygrywa i przechodzi dalej. Juan Alberto: 'Mówiłem, że łatwizna. ''Poszedł do reszty. Chris zakręcił kołem i zatrzymało się na obrazku z Chris’em. '''Chris: '''Wreście moje ulubione. Musicie mi służyć do końca zadania. Nikt się nie zgłosił. '''Chris: '''Zatem Heather! <3 '''Heather: A w życiu! Chris: 'To papa! ''Wpadła w zapadnię. '''Chris: 4 odpadło z gry. Zostało jeszcze 3 i koniec rudny pierwszej. Zatem teraz Tyson. Zakręcił kołem i pokazało się na Łzach. Chris: '''Powiedz nam o swojej wielkiej porażce. '''Tyson: '''Ale ja takiej nie miałem. '''Chris: Kłamiesz! Tyson: Ja nigdy nie przegrałem! Chris: 'Zatem żegnaj! ''Tyson wpadł w zapadnię. 'Chris: '''Teraz Scott. ''Zakręcił kołem i zatrzymało się na papce. 'Chris: '''Musisz zjeść papkę Beth. '''Scott: '''Dla Courtney zrobię wszystko! ''Chris rzuca mu papkę Beth. Scott ją zaczął jeść. 'Scott: '''Delicje! ''Zajadał się cały czas i po paru minutach już jej nie było. '''Chris: I zaliczam! Teraz Mike! Mal: 'Co masz dla mnie? ''Chris zakręcił kołem i zatrzymało się na niedźwiedziu. '''Chris: Walka z niedźwiedziem na ringu! Mal: 'Łatwizna. ''Na scenie zjawił się niedźwiedź z rękawicami bokserskimi. Na scenę spadł ring. Mal do niej wszedł. '''Chris: Walczcie. Mal: 'Żegnaj misiu! ''Walnął misia w brzuch, ale to go wcale nie zabolało i oddał Mal’owi, który został pokonany. 'Chris: '''Czyli Juan Alberto, Gwen, Zoey i Scott dochodzą do drugiej rundy! ''Ekran się ściemnił. Runda II Czwórka zawodników usiadła na pieńkach. Przegrani zawodnicy usiedli na trybunie. Chris zakręcił kołem. '''Chris: A więc teraz zaczynamy od dziewczyn, czyli Zoey pierwsza! Koło się zatrzymało na pocałunku. Chris: 'Twoim zdaniem jest kogoś pocałować. '''Zoey: 'Łatwizna. Podeszła do Mal’a. '''Chris: Ale nie jego. Zoey: '''Jak to? '''Chris: '''A tak to. Musisz pocałować kogoś prócz Mike’a. '''Zoey: '''Serio? '''Chris: '''Serio. Więc? '''Zoey: '''Nie, nie mogę. '''Chris: Więc idź na trybuny. Zoey usiadła na trybunach obok Mal’a. Mal: Dobrze ci szło. Zoey: Dzięki. Mal: ':) ''Chris zakręcił kołem i zatrzymało się na wodzie. '''Chris: '''To może teraz Gwen! '''Gwen: '''Co musze zrobić? '''Chris: '''Twoje zadanie jest łatwe. Musisz wskoczyć do małego basenu z deski do prasowania. '''Gwen: Łatwizna. Chris: 'Zobaczymy. ''Beth przyniosła deskę do prasowania i mały, mały basen Beth z wodą. '''Chris: '''Dalej. Gwen weszła na deskę. '''Gwen: To będzie moja gra! Wskoczyła, ale coś ją sparaliżowało. Gwen: 'Ał! ''Zanurzyła się. '''Chris: '''Cóż nie mogę ci tego zaliczyć. '''Gwen: '''Czemu? '''Chris: '''Bo miałaś czysto wpaść do wody. '''Gwen: '''Grr. '''Chris: '''No dobra. Juan i Scott idziecie do rundy finałowej! '''Juan Alberto: Spoko! Scott: 'Tak! Runda III ''Wszyscy przegrani siedzieli na trybunach i widzieli Scott’a i Juan’a na ringu. Obaj byli ubrani w strój do karate. '''Chris: Waszym ostatnim zadaniem jest walka karate. Pamiętajcie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone! Chris zniknął z ringu. Juan Alberto: '''Wybacz, ale dla wygranej zrobię wszystko! '''Scott: Ja to robię wyłącznie dla Courtney! Juan Alberto: 'Dołączysz do niej szybciej niż ci się to wydaje! ''Chciał mu zawalić z nogi, ale Scott zrobił unik. '''Scott: Nie uda ci się tak łatwo ze mną! Juan Alberto: 'Każdy tak mówi! ''I zadał kolejny cios Scott’owi i trafił go w brzuch. 'Juan Alberto: '''Ale na mnie nie ma mocnych! ''Zaczął go okładać pięściami. 'Chris: '''To miało być karate, a nie boks, ale zaliczam. ''Scott padł na ziemię. '''Chris: Juan Alberto wygrywa pierwsze zadanie po rozłączeniu i może wybrać osobę do Spa-Hotelu! Juan Alberto: Super! Chris: 'Wszystkich zapraszam do głosowania! ''Wszyscy się rozeszli. Głosowanie (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Heather: Nie poddam się tak łatwo Mal! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: 'Twój czas nadszedł! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Zoey: Czas zemsty nadszedł! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: Już cztery osoby o nim wiedzą i to mnie martwi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: 'To ja tu będę rozdawać karty. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Scott: 'Dla Courtney wszystko! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: 'Za dużo osób już wie.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Lion: 'Papa Mal! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Tyson: 'Gra i gra. To już jest nudne. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Juan Alberto: 'Gra się dopiero zaczyna! Ceremonia ''Wszyscy zjawili się na ceremonii. Wszyscy byli lekko podenerwowani. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris z tacą pełną 9 pianek. 'Chris: '''Okej. A więc podliczyłem wasze głosy i mogę powiedzieć, że Juan, Lion, Misty i Franziska są bezpieczni! ''Rzuca im pianki. '''Juan Alberto: Mistrz zawsze pierwszy! Lion: Wiedziałem. Misty: To było do przewidzenia. Franziska: Naprawdę się cieszę z tego. :D Chris: Mike i Scott! Rzuca im pianki. Mal: Heheh! Scott: '''Oww! '''Chris: '''Gwen i Zoey! ''Rzuca im pianki. '' '''Gwen: Tak! Zoey: Super! Chris: A z gry odpada ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Tyson! Tyson: Co?! Rzuca piankę Heather. Heather: '''Papa! '''Tyson: '''Ale to nie możliwe... '''Chris: Nie no jaja to Heather odpada! Heather: 'Co?! ''Wpada w zapadnię. '''Chris: Możecie się wszyscy rozejść. Wszyscy odeszli. '''Chris: '''W grze zostało już 9 zawodników. Kto odpadnie jako następny? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania następnego odcinka! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki